


For Something

by inkhead



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkhead/pseuds/inkhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he’s going to Fall, he may as well go out with a bang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Something

On an unnamed junction in a little known country, Castiel waits alone for the call which will tell him Sam and Dean’s location. 

He is not alone for long. 

Castiel sense Lucifer before he sees him, and finds himself unable to leave.

“What do you want?”

Lucifer is, as always, calm and affable. 

“Manners, Cas.” He pauses, regards Castiel with a slanted smirk. “Always waiting around for them, aren’t you?”

Cas’ stands, stony faced. “I won’t tell you where they are, Lucifer.”

Another smile. “I don’t expect you to.” He makes a considering noise. “Castiel, heaven’s most loyal and rebellious angel. The son who fell out of love. Sound familiar?”

Castiel scowls. He is not yet fallen. “Do not try that again, Lucifer. We are nothing alike. And I will  _not_  give you Sam Winchester, or his brother.”

“Sam will come in his own time. And I would never harm Dean - it would break Sam’s heart.”

If there were a chair for him to sit it, Lucifer would be lolling in it, loose and lazy in his amusement. 

Castiel was barely formed when Lucifer fell. But no-one could forget the beauty of the Morning Star in his prime. A long instated instinct of deference stubbornly projects Castiel’s memories over this vessel’s scalded flesh.

“Besides, if there’s anything which would take you off the list of potential allies, it would be harming Dean.”

Lucifer is suddenly much closer. Even Castiel’s ill-developed sense of personal space tells him to step backwards.

He doesn’t.

“You and I both know that Michael is wrong. It may be written, but Dean was never made for _him_. Who brought him back, made him whole, whose mark does he bear?”

The sadness in Lucifer’s eyes is (almost,  _almost_ ) sincere.

“We are so very alike, Castiel. Both hunted, half-fallen, denied what belongs to us.”

There are scant centimetres between their mouths. Lucifer’s long-fingered hand cups Castiel’s jaw, thumb brushing his lower lip. His vessel’s hands are callused. His breath is cold.

Castiel does not pull away. He does not reach into his fast-dwindling grace.

Lucifer no longer blazes. But he is still (brokentwistedstained) beautiful. And his words are not wrong.

Castiel is too close to human. 

Close enough that, well. If he’s going to Fall, he may as well go out with a bang.

Castiel leans forward. 


End file.
